The present invention relates to an improved lock construction for use on cabinet doors and the like.
By way of background, there are cabinets in use which house electrical circuitry. These cabinets have doors which require reliable locks which are capable of preventing unauthorized access. Furthermore, the cabinet lock should have a construction which requires the lock to be in a locked condition if the key for the lock is removed. Also, it is desirable that the lock require a substantial force to move it between locked and unlocked positions.